


Where the Wind Blows

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Robin Grimm is a pharmacist during the day, and a magical girl at night.  Chrom Iris is a lawyer during the day, and a superhero at night.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Finn/Raquesis | Lachesis, Teeta | Tatiana/Zeke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *tosses an extremely weird and niche AU into the internet* just take it

"Listen, Tatiana, I know what you're going to say. 'Oh, my husband's firm just hired this new lawyer and he's young and _just_ your type!' I'm too busy for dating," Robin clicks through a few emails.

"Aw, Robin, that's not true! Please, won't you give him a shot?" Tatiana looks at her with a kind smile. "My darling Zeke says he's very smart, and I know you're into those nerdy types."

"Tatiana, please - "

"And you're young! You should be out living your best life, experiencing love!" Tatiana spins back in her chair, eyes alight. "Why, when I first met my Zeke - "

"I know, you've told the story a dozen times before. He saved you from a creep and he was so polite and respectful and now you're married. We all know, Tatiana," Robin gets up from her desk and straightens her lab coat. "Everyone in the office knows."

"Better to go and experience something now than to regret never going in the first place, Robin," Tatiana gets up and follows her through the office, people bustling back and forth. "Come on. Next Friday night, at Jake's? It won't be a blind date, we all know how the last one turned out."

"Yeah, the last guy was so weird," Robin rolls her eyes as Lute hands her some papers. "Really? The patient wants to take something else because he looked up an alternative online?"

"Sorry, doctor," Lute shrugs. "That's what he said."

"Try to convince him otherwise, but...tell him there'll be serious repercussions when it interacts with his thyroid medication, and insurance won't cover it," Robin hands the papers back and she and Tatiana continue their walk. "But he's nice? And not a total creep?"

"I've only heard good things about Chrom, at least according to my darling Zeke," Tatiana smiles kindly.

"What kind of a name is that?" Robin rolls her eyes.

"Sweetheart, we work with a Kliff. There are lots of weird names around. Oh, but please won't you come? I know you don't do anything on the weekends."

"I..." Robin struggles, and even if Tatiana is at least thirty years old she has powerful puppy-dog eyes. "Fine. Fine! Jake's, right? What time?"

"Oh, wonderful!" Tatiana squeezes her arm gleefully and pulls Robin's head into her shoulder. "Be there at around seven, alright? It's a mix of a 'welcome to the firm' and a chance for Chrom to meet some new people."

"Whatever you say, Tatiana," Robin pulls herself away with a begrudging smile; Tatiana usually means her best. She might be a little air-headed sometimes, but she's a good friend. Robin glances over the assignment sheet. "Oh, really? Who scheduled for me to deal with Nomah this week?"

"He requested you personally, Robbie," Tatiana chuckles. "Besides, he made a very large donation a few months ago, so the board lets him...you know. But he's a kind man!"

"Don't call me that," Robin sighs. "Fine."

"Good luck!" Tatiana waves and turns around for her own appointment, green hair bouncing behind her. Robin picks up the clipboard with Nomah's info, and heads to her next appointment.

* * *

"You wished to see me, sir?" Chrom knocks on his boss's door and he sees Mr. Holt at his computer, a frown stretching across his face. It's a familiar expression, and Chrom realizes that even after only a week at his new job. Mr. Holt looks up and relaxes, and waves him in.

"I did, yes. Close the door behind you, would you? Thanks," Mr. Holt turns back to his computer as Chrom shuts the door. "Don't just stand there, sit down."

"Of course, sir," Chrom nods and sits down, nervous. It's silent for a bit. "What was the matter, sir?"

"Don't call me 'sir', you can just call me Zeke," Mr. Holt smiles and folds his hands on top of his desk. "I try to keep a nice atmosphere her."

"O-of course sir - I mean, Mr. Holt."

"That'll do. How are you enjoying your time here?" 

"It's - it's very nice. I like it a lot." Chrom tugs a bit at his tie. He's not normally so tongue-tied, it's just that Mr. Holt has an extremely intimidating aura about him. Like he'd impale him with a lance or something. 

"Good!" Mr. Holt smiles tightly. Or it's something close to a smile. "Are you ready for two weeks' time?"

"I'll be as prepared as possible," Chrom nods. "I'm not dissimilar to trials, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Yes, you have quite a few cases under your belt," Mr. Holt pulls out a file. "What was it...Timiri vs. State, was it?"

Chrom sours. Gangrel Timiri...a vile man. "Yes, that is one of them."

"Don't be ashamed, Chrom, you did a good job there. A shame about your old firm, though. Makes sense why you'd leave. But that was your father's firm, wasn't it?"

"We had some...disagreements about how to run the firm," Chrom rolls his shoulder. "Pardon me for asking, but...why bring this up?"

"Call it one of my faults," Mr. Holt rubs his wedding ring. "I just like having the full picture. Rest assured I won't stoop to such levels your father did. Why not start your own firm?"

Chrom chuckles, "with what capital? Maybe down the line. But I'm hoping I can get some good work done with you, sir."

"That's always the plan. I'm glad you decided to join us. You were also looking at Mycen's firm, were you not?" Mr. Holt flips through the file.

"And how do you know that?"

Mr. Holt chuckles, "Mycen's partner, Rudolf, was my old mentor. He told me a month or so ago."

"Fair enough. Mr. Rudolf said he wanted to see me on my own for a bit," Chrom purses his lips. 

"That sounds like him, yes," Mr. Holt flips the file closed. "Anyway, I'll be going with you in two weeks for the Desaix case. I'll be your co-counsel."

"Really, sir? For such an important case?" Chrom flusters a bit.

"I'll be right with you, but I trust you. Regardless, I didn't want you to just worry about work. Are you busy a week from this Friday night?" Mr. Holt smiles.

"Uh..." Chrom checks his watch. "I don't think so, no."

"Good! We'll be expecting you at Jake's, at seven. It's on me, so don't worry about it." 

"Are - are you sure?"

"Of course!" Mr. Holt stands, and Chrom takes that as his cue to stand as well. Mr. Holt claps his shoulder firmly. "My wife and I will be there. Welcome you to the family and all that."

"You do this with all your employees?" Chrom raises an eyebrow as Mr. Holt guides them out of his office. Mr. Holt laughs fondly.

"Just the ones I expect to shine. I believe my wife might be inviting someone, but I'm not sure."

"Alright, Mr. Holt. Uh, anyway, I'll get right on my prep work for the Desaix case."

"Good man. Look into the Zofia family, they'll have some good information for you," Mr. Holt pats his shoulder once more and closes the door. He closes the shades and Chrom heaves a deep breath.

"Everything alright?" Frederick walks by, curiosity in his frame. 

"I'm fine, Frederick," Chrom tugs at his tie again. "He just wanted to check in on me and how I was doing."

"Fair enough. You haven't been caught in any more...incidents, have you?" Frederick stares him in the eye.

"I'm perfectly fine, Frederick," Chrom lies. 

* * *

Robin's eyes flit open at two in the morning, as they are wont to do. Nagi stirs from her bedside as Robin fumbles for her glasses.

"Why do you always put those on before transforming?" The tiny dragon-fairy yawns. "The magic helps your eyes anyway."

"Force of habit," Robin says to Nagi and her quiet one-bedroom apartment. "Where is it this time?"

"The Orange Yard, in Southeast," Nagi hums. "I don't know if the others are coming tonight. Sothis said last time she's very tired, more-so than usual."

"Nothing we can't handle, right?" Robin stretches up on her toes before folding her body in half. She keeps one hand pressing her glasses to her nose as she feels her spine pop and relax. "There we go."

"You humans...so interesting," Nagi flutters in midair and rests her head in her hands. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I have to say the only worthwhile thing about it is how you can compress a full night's sleep into my body after I do my job," Robin stretches her arms back and forth. "Otherwise I'd say no way."

"Oh, stop it. You have to admit you like it."

"A bit, but who ever heard of a twenty-six year old magical girl?" Robin opens up her closet and places her thumb over the lock of her safe, and it pops open to reveal a book. She bends down to pick it up. "It's been two years, do I have to do the whole song and dance?"

"Of course! That's the only way the magic works!" Nagi huffs. "Listen, if you don't stop the Risen here and now, the bad stuff happens!"

"I know, I know," Robin rolls her eyes. "Then they infect people and sometimes they get magic powers in the real world, and the Risen are attracted to people with evil in their hearts who will use their abilities for evil."

"You finally memorized my little speech! I'm impressed," Nagi chuckles. "Now!"

"Fine, fine," Robin sighs and holds the book out in front of her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "By the power of the moon and stars! I call upon the will of lightning and thunder, to strike down those who seek the demise of mortal men! Pretty Guardian...Tactician!" The book opens up and the pages flutter wildly. A brilliant flashing light shines out from the book and through the window as time slows to a crawl. The light clears to reveal Robin in a fancy embroidered cloak, metal-plated thigh-high boots on her legs. She doesn't ask. 

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Nagi pushes the window open and gestures broadly as Robin climbs out, book in one hand. She perches on the windowsill and breathes in the crisp spring air.

"Yeah. Come on, we've got a job to do." Robin leaps out onto the accompanying building, magic buoying her as she jumps from building to building. The moon and stars are pretty tonight, and it hammers home that yeah, this world is beautiful and worth protecting. It's a cheesy sentiment, but it helps her escape the doldrums of everyday life. Finally she arrives in Southeast and sees a horde of Risen trying to get into an apartment building. "Not so fast!" She slams into the ground and lighting ripples across the pavement, sending the Risen flying back. She pirouettes and strikes a pose.

"Stop right there, monsters! I won't let you harm anyone tonight!" 

Naturally, the Risen don't listen. They shamble towards her and her shining energy and Robin flips backwards, landing lightly. Lightning drips from her hands and she shoots it into the monsters, and the horde starts to crumble and fade.

"You're sure you're not going to like, take my body parts or curse me to an early death for doing this, right?" Robin turns to Nagi. 

"Of course not," Nagi chides. "We both watched those weird magical girl animes, I don't know where they get off on having it be a double-edged sword."

* * *

Chrom groans as his alarm goes off at 6 AM on his Sunday. One of his prized days off. He's very careful not to destroy his phone this time as he rolls out of bed, bare feet on carpet. He destroys a few containers of yogurt and washes his face in the sink, making sure to brush his teeth quite thoroughly. Chrom debates taking a shower but decides against it since he knows he'll just get dirty later. It looks like a nice spring day, at least. Perfect for his other job. 

It's been roughly three months when he was in an 'incident' as the news has called it. People developing strange powers out of nowhere. Luckily, he had the decency to use them for good. And naturally no one else knew about this. Who would believe him? He pulls on his hooded coat and tugs the hood over his face. A small mask and he's good. He leans out of his fourteenth-story apartment and grins. Lovely. He falls.

When he lands there's no impact, no cracking cement. With the ability to harness kinetic energy, he doesn't really have to worry about falls or guns or anything, really. Chrom absorbs the shock of impact, feels it travel up his legs and settle in the core of his gut and he jumps again, easily clearing another apartment building. Yeah, superhero-ing cuts into his free time, but he enjoys his work. Cleaning up the streets, all that. He's romanticizing it, sure, he could die at any moment. But...could he?

"It's Blue Hood! Kill 'im!" A goon points at him while wearing a very stereotypical balaclava. He and a bunch of his friends start shooting, and they thud lightly into his chest and fall to the ground. Through his mask, Chrom shares a nod with the store manager the goons were about to rob.

"Really, guys?" Chrom spreads his arms wide. "I thought you guys knew better with me." Another guy runs over and punches him in the face. Chrom moves with the motion so that he doesn't accidentally break the goon's hand. 

"What the..." the goon backs up.

"See, why'd you try that? You knew guns didn't work, so you thought a punch would do it?" Chrom huffs and shakes his head as he pushes his mask back in place. "A for effort, I guess."

"You won't be so smug when our boss gets here!" A goon in the back shouts, gun shaking. "He's a powered, like you! He'll show you!"

"What's the hold up?" A guy in a gaudy white suit and a scar across his face ambles into view. "Huh, if it isn't Blue Hood. I am Miklan Gautier, and this is my job. You really gonna stop me? Me, Miklan Gautier?" Miklan laughs uproariously, and his goons chime in.

"I figure I might as well," Chrom shrugs. "I've never heard of you before."

"What?" Miklan snaps. "The great Miklan Gautier and my gang?"

"Hmm...no, sorry," Chrom tugs on a glove. "Wait are you...you're not related to Sylvain Gautier, are you? I knew you looked familiar!"

"Don't you dare speak his name, you bastard!" Miklan growls and dark energy gathers in his hands. "I'll rip you to bits!"

"I'd like to see you try," Chrom laughs and picks up a piece of rubble. He tosses it up and down a bit as Miklan yells and charges. Chrom charges the chunk of rock with some kinetic energy and lets it fly. It impacts his stomach and Miklan groans weakly. His toxic power fades away and he falls to the ground. "Anyone else?"

The gang scrambles away as Chrom rolls his eyes, putting in an anonymous tip to the authorities.

"Are you alright, miss?" He pokes his head into the storefront once he's finished, and the manager nods.

"I am, thanks to you," she smiles brightly. "Stay safe out there, dear."

"I'll do my best." He salutes and gathers his energy, flinging himself into the air once again. Mid-flight he checks his watch - only 8 AM. Still a long way to go today.

* * *

"Robin, you look wonderful," Maribelle tells her over a video call. "That's the dress you got last year, yes?"

"It is, I'm just...I'm just worried," Robin sighs. "The last guy Tatiana recommended was so bad."

"Well, she and Mr. Holt will be there, yes? Then I think you have nothing to fear, darling," Maribelle tuts. "What heels are you wearing?"

"Probably the red ones?"

"Good!" Maribelle brightens. "Do you know this man's name? Anything about him?"

"Just that he works with Tatiana's husband and he has a weird name. Ch-something."

Maribelle goes pale. "Is it Chrom?"

"It is! How do you know - wait. Do you know this guy? Is he an ex or something?" Robin feels a hint of electricity climb the back of her stockings. 

"No, nothing of the sort!" Maribelle wrinkles her nose in a surprisingly refined manner. "If it's the same Chrom I know, and it's not like it's a common name, you're in luck. He's a nice man. Smart, athletic. A perfect catch, really."

"And you're not dating him because...?"

Maribelle laughs, "I knew him when we were both in pre-school. There's no way I'd go for him, all I can picture is him with mud in his hair. He's all yours."

"Fine. I just...I don't have time for dating. Work's so busy," Robin curls a lock of hair around her finger.

* * *

"Yes, it's just that I don't have time for dating. Work is very busy, Gaius," Chrom sighs as he goes to hang up. He doesn't know why he called Gaius for this occasion, but...desperate times.

"Come on, Blue. When was the last time you went on a date, huh? Or got laid?" Gaius flicks his lollipop stick at the camera and points it. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Gods, you're worse than Frederick sometimes," Chrom grunts. "Do I even get changed out of my suit? I did just come from work."

"Hm...you're going to Jake's right? Go no tie, switch the shirt for the silver one," Gaius points through the camera at Chrom's closet. Hopefully he doesn't see the outfit for his superhero stunts. 

"I'm trusting your judgment on this, Gaius," Chrom grunts, darting in-and-out of his closet. He changes quickly and slides the suit jacket back on. "Better?"

"Much. Do you have a smaller watch?" Gaius glares at his piece. 

"I think so. What's wrong with this one?" Chrom shakes his wrist.

"It's big and bulky. You want a more slimming profile so when you take her home, she's in awe of your humongous shoulders and ripped abs," Gaius smirks and Chrom reconsiders ending the call.

"And you have a girlfriend, how?" Chrom takes off his watch and rubs his wrist, putting on a smaller one.

"Listen, I got lucky. And I'm not sharing any more secrets. You gotta do you, Blue," Gaius smirks. "Don't call me, hopefully we'll both be getting lucky!" He hangs up and Chrom lets loose a puff of air from his nose, like an angered bull. Thankfully Jake's is half a mile away, so Chrom chances an evening walk. With summer around the corner there's a hint of heat, but in the shade it's nice and pleasant. It makes him reminisce about his childhood, about running around these neighborhoods with his dog and sisters, anything to get away from their father when he was in a drinking mood. His mood sours and he makes a conscious effort to cheer up; after all the boss is treating him to dinner. 

Chrom is proud to call this city home, even if the crime rate is nothing to sneeze at. Doesn't mean there's a lot that can hurt him.

He makes it to Jake's and walks inside, grateful for the air conditioning. "Reservation?" The kid asks, bright-eyed. He recognizes him.

"You're Dart, right? Rebecca Stetter's older brother?" Chrom smiles and Dart laughs. 

"Aye, that's me. You're that fancy lawyer that helped her out with Mr. Pherae, yeah? She's still mighty thankful. You here for a reservation?"

"Should be under 'Holt'?" 

"Yeah, right this way." Dart gestures and Chrom follows the kid to a table near the back. He recognizes Mr. Holt's large frame, and the woman with green hair must be his wife. There's another woman there, and Chrom isn't too sure, but Mr. Holt spies him and waves him down. "A server will be with you shortly, Mr. Iris."

"Thanks, Dart," Chrom smiles and pulls out his wallet. 

"Please, Mr. Iris - "

"It's alright, Dart. Take the money." Chrom stuffs a small wad of bills in Dart's vest pocket and pats him on the shoulder. "You need it more than I do."

"Th-thanks, Mr. Iris. I'll be going now," Dart bows awkwardly and dashes off back to the host stand.

"That was kind of you," Mr. Holt smiles and stands up to shake his hand, and the two other women follow suit. "Glad to see you make it, Chrom. This is my wife, Tatiana, and one of her coworkers, Robin Grimm."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Holt," Chrom shakes Tatiana's hand next, and she giggles.

"Oh, just call me Tatiana. I'm not that old," Tatiana chides. "Robin's one of my coworkers at the pharmaceutical group I work at. I figured you both could get to know more people."

"I wasn't expecting anyone else tonight, but the more the merrier, right?" Chrom turns to Robin. She's certainly pretty and petite in an elegant and refined manner. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Grimm."

"Call me Robin. Although technically it's doctor, I don't mind," she takes his hand, and he feels a shock that matches the look of confusion on her face.

* * *

Robin swallows thickly as they all sit down. She's next to Tatiana and directly across from Chrom, who stretches his long legs to the side of the table. He's...not bad on the eyes, if she doesn't lie to herself. But...

She knows him. About three months ago, the Risen had gotten into an apartment building and _he_ was there. And of course, he awakened. So far he hasn't been in the news for anything sordid or incident-related, but she knows sometimes these things take time to manifest. She pushes herself back into conversation.

"Well, I got my undergrad in biology, and then went into med school right after. I've known Tatiana for about two years now," Robin takes a sip of water and re-crosses her knees. Chrom stares at her in the eye. "I'll be honest, I don't get out much."

"Well, we've been trying to fix that, right?" Tatiana smiles knowingly and Robin rolls her eyes. 

"I am much the same way, in truth," Chrom sighs and sweeps his hair back. It really is a stunning cobalt blue that perfectly matches his eyes. "I'm enjoying my new position quite well."

"I hope you're not just saying that because I'm here," Zeke quirks a lip and Robin knows from Tatiana's stories that's his way of smiling.

"Of course not, Mr. Holt, I - " Chrom starts but Zeke laughs.

"That's alright, I'm just teasing," he turns to Robin. "Chrom was just hired on two weeks ago. This is partly to help him settle in at a new firm."

"Congratulations, then," Robin smiles at Chrom. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave your old firm?"

Chrom's eyes go a bit dim as he takes a sip of his cocktail. "I'm sure you've heard of Iris and Associates?"

"Weren't they in the news lately?" Tatiana's eyes go back and forth between Zeke and Chrom. 

"They were," Chrom nods. "Embezzlement, bribery, lying on the stand...all sorts of things. Let's say my father and I had some disagreements, and here I am."

"Well, you're in my darling Zeke's firm, where everything's in tip-top shape!" Tatiana beams at Zeke and Chrom's eyebrows rise. 

'Darling Zeke?' Chrom mouths to Robin, and she shrugs in response. To her this is all normal Tatiana language, but she's guessing it's news to Chrom.

The rest of the night continues peacefully and amiably, and Chrom presents himself as a well-read, if shy, man. Part of her (the lonely part) wonders how well-muscled he is under his fitted shirt. 

* * *

"You don't mind taking Robin home, do you? That's a good boy," Tatiana pats Chrom's cheek as she and Mr. Holt get into their cab.

"See you on Monday, Chrom," Zeke slides in after his wife with a knowing look. The cab pulls away as Chrom turns to Robin. 

"I - " 

"We - "

They stop and laugh for a bit awkwardly. "You first," Chrom nods.

"I mean, if you don't mind walking me back to my place I wouldn't mind," Robin brushes some hair over her ears and it glistens in the moonlight. 

"I wouldn't mind at all. I walked here regardless. Where are you located?" Chrom links his hands behind his back as Robin turns perpendicular to his own place.

"Just a short walk," Robin adjusts her grip on her clutch. "Where are you?"

"About half a mile down Crescent," Chrom nods back home as they enjoy the night's silence. 

"Did you know I'd be at dinner tonight?" Robin asks, looking straight ahead.

"Not at first, but I don't think I mind," Chrom chuckles and the wind blows past them. "You're fine company, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll be honest, I don't get out much, but I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Good. I did as well. Mr. Holt can be intimidating, and your presence was appreciated."

"I've heard Tatiana's stories about him, apparently he's just a big softie on the inside."

"Really? I suppose I can see it, with all the pet names she was calling him."

"One time he came to pick her up from work and the wave of confusion was astounding. Do you know how they met?" 

"I can't say I do. Perhaps you could tell me?" Chrom smiles down at her, and she smiles back. 

"Maybe another time. This is my building," Robin points up and they come to a stop. "Speaking of, would you like my number? So that I can tell you the story next time."

"A next time, hm? I don't see why not," Chrom finds the words come naturally. "How does coffee on Sunday work?"

"I think that sounds perfect," Robin opens her phone and pushes it into Chrom's hands. "Just tell me when and where."

"Good! I'll, uh, text you later?" Chrom puts in his information and shifts awkwardly.

"I'll text you since I have your number," Robin smiles and waves her phone and he feels himself go red a bit. "I won't take too long, don't worry."

"Alright. Uh. Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Chrom." She turns with a wave and he waits outside until she disappears into the building's lobby, vanishing into the elevator. His phone buzzes.

_Unknown Number: Hey, it's Robin. Thanks for walking me home : )_

_Chrom: Any time. Have a good night._

_Unknown Number: You said that already : p_

_Unknown Number: but good night!!_

Chrom laughs and puts his phone back in his pocket and starts to walk home, whistling all the way.

* * *

Usually, Robin's magical talents are needed in the middle of the night. But there are exceptions. Like now, when time freezes in the middle of her lunch break and Nagi crawls out of her coat pocket. 

"We've got work to do," Nagi says firmly. "Did you bring the book?"

"Yeah, it's in my locker. Where's the incident?" Robin lets her fork hang in midair as she stands up with a sigh. She's tempted to poke Tatiana in the forehead but she restrains herself. Eventually she's out in the open, moving as fast as she can.

"Somewhere in the financial district, I think," Nagi pouts. "But it's odd. I'm...sensing another presence."

"One of us?" Robin asks quietly. 

"No, Sothis and her girl are out of the country, and Myrrh and Eirika are downtown. This is...odd." Nagi frowns. "I detest not knowing what's going on."

"Me too. Let's wrap this up quick," Robin gathers her energy as she leaps down from the top of a skyscraper, coat whipping around her as she lands delicately. It looks like the middle of a bank robbery, and - "Is that the Blue Hood?"

"It is!" Nagi points. "A superhero in the flesh!"

"I mean, he's obviously awakened," Robin tilts her head. "Are the Risen..."

"Heading this way? Yep," Nagi balls her hands into little fists. "Get ready, Robin."

"I always am." Robin embeds spikes of lightning into the pavement as she dutifully tries not to look at the Blue Hood. 

"Hey, Robin."

"What?" 

"Do you wanna see who's under the mask?" Robin turns at this to see Nagi poking at the Blue Hood's mask.

"No! It's a secret identity for a reason."

"Come ooooooon."

"We have the Risen coming after us - "

"Too late!" Nagi pushes with all her might and the mask comes off. It hovers in midair with the frozen time, and when Robin looks back - 

"Chrom?"

"Wait, this is Chrom?" Nagi looks back and forth rapidly. "The guy you've been seeing for like two months now?"

"We're not dating, it's just - crap!" Robin turns back as a Risen attempts to claw at her, and she leaps back, the knowledge of who is under that mask burning in her brain. 

What is she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know the genre's called 'Magical Girl', right? Not 'Magical College-Aged Guy With Depression', right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual with my memes, i blame sam  
> https://twitter.com/dt75private/status/1351678152771297280

Finn's head hurts. His whole body hurts. Ostensibly, he can trace the cause of that back a few months. 

Actually, he can trace it back to last night. 

* * *

_"WHOOYEAH!" Quan bellowed almost comedically. "HEY GUYS!" Everyone at the party shut up and turned to the host. "This is my adopted brother's first college party, so show him a good time!" He was met with another raucous cheer as Finn retreated into himself a bit. There were stereotypical red solo cups, a bevy of liquors and beers, and a prevailing sense of danger and thrill._

_He hated it._

_He's Finn Leonster (adopted), depressed (diagnosed), separation issues (probable) and very tired (accurate). He was surrounded by Quan and Ethlyn's friends, almost all of whom were older than him. He was a bit uneasy when Sigurd brought Oifey, who Finn's sure is in high school, but the kid seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. Unlike his cousin, who was reciting poetry to his girlfriend, Deirdre. Quan came over and slapped Finn's shoulder._

_"How ya doin', champ?"_

_"Uh, I'm alright, brother," Finn said firmly._

_"Oh, come on," Quan huffed. "You've been a part of the family for a few years now. Can you ease it with the formal stuff?"_

_"I...uh..." Finn trembled a bit._

_"Sorry, sorry," Quan eased him. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to. I just want to make sure you're having a good time, ya know?"_

_"I do, thank you," Finn nodded quickly. "I just...I've never been big into things like this. Never been a big partier."_

_"Yeah, we can go a bit overboard," Quan hissed through his teeth as they saw Tailtiu get up on the table and start shouting at people in the crowd. Brigid seemed to take it the wrong way, and soon Tailtiu had been pulled off the table before it broke. "Ah, shit. Gotta make sure nothing's broken. But try and enjoy yourself, okay? Come out of your shell a bit." Quan headed off, laughing, as he did damage control._

_Finn thunked his head back against the wall before heading into the kitchen. There was a short blonde girl there, mixing a drink, and he cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"_

_"Huh?" The girl turned to him with a cautious eye. "Wait...you're in my intro chemistry class right?"_

_"I, uh," Finn rubbed the back of his head. "I think so? I mean, there's two hundred people in that section, and I don't stand out, so - "_

_"I do recognize you!" The girl clapped excitedly. "I've heard of you from Eldie and Quan. You're Finn, right?"_

_"That is my name, yeah," Finn shrugged. "What's yours?"_

_"Lachesis. Lachesis Agusty. It's nice to meet you." Lachesis extended her hand, and Finn took it. "Can I get you a drink?"_

_"I thought it was always the other way around."_

_"Well, I'm making a drink and offered if you wanted one! Get off my back."_

_"Then, uh..." Finn started to panic. How did he talk to girls?_

_"You said that out loud."_

_Finn slapped a hand over his eyes. Yeah, it was over._

_"Hey, hey. It's cool, but maybe let go of my hand?"_

_Finn wanted to punt himself into the next town over as he finally let go. "Oh, geez, I should go."_

_"Oh, come on, it's alright," Lachesis tried to cheer him up. "Let's do a second go around. I'm Lachesis. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Finn. It's, uh...nice to meet you too." She had very pretty eyes, Finn thought._

* * *

Finn can't remember much after that, his head a pounding mess. There's a soft, warm weight on his chest, and he can feel another person's breath and heartbeat. He finally opens his eyes to see Quan's ceiling, and can feel the texture of his ratty couch in the living room. There's a soft blanket over him and whoever's still asleep on his chest. Finn carefully lifts the blanket off, and isn't very surprised to see Lachesis' head of blonde hair. It's mussed and tangled, and she groans in the light.

"Ugh...what time is it?" Lachesis whines, thunking her head into his chest.

"Uh..." Finn scratches the floor until he finds his phone. There's a text from his roommate, Glade, asking him where he is. "It's almost noon."

"God...everything hurts," Lachesis pushes herself up until she's straddling his waist. 

It's then that Finn realizes that she's not wearing a shirt. 

He respectfully closes his eyes.

* * *

_Okay, looking back, Finn can trace the source of most of his headaches to a singular night right at the start of college. Glade had been out doing something, Finn didn't know, and he had left the window open to let the air in. Why didn't first-year dorms have air conditioning? Geez. In hindsight, Finn wished he had left the window closed. Maybe that would have prevented the sprite from showing up._

_However, he did show up. Right through his window. A small green dot of energy had floated down on the wind and plonked itself right on Finn's notebook as he was doing homework, and a small man dressed in white and green had shown up._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" The small man barked. "What the hell is this?"_

_"Uh," Finn responded eloquently._

_"Wait...it's you, Finn! Man, it's been a while, huh?" The small man chuckled. He was about the size of Finn's palm, and paper scattered about him. "How've you been?"_

_"Uh...who are you?"_

_"You don't recognize me? Of course you don't, it's been two thousand years, idiot," the small man directed at himself. "Alright, buckle up, kiddo. I'm Lewyn. Or Forseti. Take your pick."_

_"Is that like a first name/last name situation?" Finn asked cautiously._

_"No, either name works! Geez, you're slow this time around, huh?" Lewyn snapped. "Anyway. You have been chosen, yadda yadda yadda, fight evil, blah blah blah."_

_"Fight evil? What?" Finn blinked a few times._

_"Oh come on!" Lewyn huffed a breath. "Haven't you noticed lately? All those weird incidents? People not acting like themselves? It's because Risen are popping up and doing bad shit. And you need to stop them."_

_"This sounds...unbelievably stupid. Why should I believe you?"_

_Lewyn snapped his fingers, and Finn's clothes changed. Where once he was wearing his ubiquitous t-shirt and jeans, it had now been replaced with an old-school tunic, trousers, and a long blue cape. Also, he had on thigh-high boots._

_Also also, he was holding a really large lance._

_"What the fuck?" Finn waved the lance around. "What?"_

_"See? There you go," Lewyn waved his hands in annoyance. "Always takes that shit to do it. Okay, look. Peoples' souls have been reincarnated for a while, and you're the reincarnation of Finn, the Lance of Legend."_

_"Like from the Holy War?"_

_"Oh, so you know that! Good," Lewyn rubbed his forehead. "Thank fuck, a kid who knows his history."_

_"I know the name, I don't know details."_

_"Never mind," Lewyn closed his eyes tightly. "Look. You're taking on the power of your ancestors and past incarnations to save the world. Like one of your...magical girl animes."_

_"How do you know what those are?" Finn looked at him askance._

_"I'm bored, okay? And the storylines are good!" Lewyn huffed._

_"You know the genre's called 'Magical Girl', right? Not 'Magical College-Aged Guy With Depression', right?" Finn raised an eyebrow._

_"We'll work on it."_

* * *

**Dude, she's got a bra on. You're good**. Lewyn's voice echoes through Finn's head as he keeps his eyes closed. So, he thought back. It's still inproper.

 **Oh come on** , Lewyn snaps. **She took you to bed last night! Or to couch, really**.

The fact that I'm wearing pants says otherwise, Finn huffs. 

**Oh, shit,** Lewyn whispers. **Pretend like you're asleep**.

Sure, Finn lets his arm dangle. Wait, she asked me for the time and I answered! What the hell, Lewyn?

**Shut up!**

"Hnnn," Lachesis whines and falls back onto his chest. Just as Lewyn said, she is wearing a bra, so he feels marginally better. "Hold me. I'm cold."

**What are you waiting for? Hold her!**

I don't know how!

**Use! Your! Arms!**

Fine!

Finn wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls the blanket up a bit more. She sighs contentedly and settles back down. He lays there, terrified. 

* * *

"L-look, I'm sorry about last night, I - " Finn starts as Lachesis drags him into the cafeteria. It's thankfully empty, but they're both nursing serious hangovers.

"It's fine, Finn," Lachesis turns with a bright smile, but her nails dig into his wrist. "We didn't do anything, right?"

"I can't really remember."

"Well, neither can I," Lachesis sniffs delicately. "So nothing happened. Right?"

He feels like he's missing something. "R-right."

"Good."

* * *

_Finn remembered his lips crashing into Lachesis' as they settled on the couch. Most of the partiers had left for Sigurd's place, but Finn was preoccupied with the girl in his lap. They had talked, had a few drinks, talked some more..._

_Was that flirting? Did that count as flirting?_

_Was he dreaming?_

**_Nice going, Finn!_ ** _Lewyn had cackled. **And this is your first time, too!**_

_Shut up!_

_"Finn?" Lachesis had pulled away, curious. "Is...something wrong? We can slow down or stop if you'd like. It seemed like you were distracted."_

_Think, Finn, think!_

_"I was, uh...taken away by your beauty?"_

_"Was that a question or an explanation?"_

_"Both?"_

_Lachesis had grinned into his mouth, and this time he wasn't distracted by Lewyn's nagging._

* * *

"Well," Finn scratches his cheek. "I mean...we both were wearing pants when we woke up, so don't think we did anything too, uh..."

"Serious?" Lachesis finishes as they set their plates down at a small table near the back. "Is that upsetting?"

"Why would it be?" Finn eats quickly, as he always has. He never knows when he'll be shipped away to another foster family. 

"You're not like most boys, are you?" Lachesis spears a piece of broccoli with her fork. 

"Uh..." Finn remembers that he usually spends most nights with a really large lance, killing zombie-shadow things.

**Risen.**

Whatever.

"Hmph. I think I like you, Finn," Lachesis says. Finn blinks a few times.

"But we hardly know each other."

"I know you through stories Quan and Eldie told me. But I'd like to get to know you better. How about...hm. Are you free this Friday?"

Assuming he doesn't have to protect the world, sure.

**You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it.**

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Can you not draw the conclusions I'm laying out?" Lachesis looks him in the eyes. 

"I, uh...I think you should understand I've never gone out on a date or anything before." Finn clears his throat. "But, uh...I'll be eager to learn? Are you asking me...out on Friday?"

"Yes. I am."

"Oh. Then. Uh. Sure. How does seven work?"

"That's great, Finn. I'll take care of the details, alright?"

"That doesn't sound fair," Finn points out. "Shouldn't it be collaborative? I am interested in you as well, so I feel like it should be...equal."

Lachesis smiles as they get to work. "I know I can be, a little, uh...assertive. So just ask me to slow down if need-be, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Things...work out. 

It's nice.

Who knew relationships were supposed to make you feel better about yourself?

Of course, until Finn comes back from a Risen attack and Lachesis is waiting for him in his dorm room, a single raised eyebrow in place.

Shit.

**Shit.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do I know what this is? no! Was it fun to write? Yes! I blame Sam. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more.

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me writing one-shots? IDK. I've had this AU in my writing list for a year and a half and I was inspired. I also haven't written this ship in over a year and I wanted to get back to my roots. Anyway I might continue this? IDK. If you guys want to see more of this weird crossover idea, let me know in the comments. Shout out to Marisa, Emma, and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/MwtPEP) for support and all that. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe to my account for more stories!


End file.
